The Call of the Wild
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: A Tarzan and Geroge of the Jungle AU. In which after the death of his parents, Adrien is raised by panthers and leopards never coming in contact with humans until he meets a French professor's beautiful daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the heart of Africa, a couple and their baby lived in a small house in the middle of the Jungle. The couple were scientists who worked in France until they were sent to live in Africa for a few months to study some of the animal life. Unfortunately Africa was filled with deadly diseases and the young couple were struck down with a fatal illness. The wife died first, the husband spent the last few days of his life making his son immune before he passed.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Jungle there lived a black panther called Plagg and a spotted leopard called Tikki. The two of them were getting a drink at the watering hole when they heard an unfamiliar sound.

"What was that?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know." Plagg said.

They followed the strange noise which led them to a tree house. They climbed up and looked around at the strange things inside. One of the things was a small portrait of a man dressed in a suit, next to him was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, and in her hands was a baby. Then they stumbled on to two dead bodies. They recognized them from the picture, they were both lying on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other. Plagg sniffed them.

"They're humans!" Tikki gasped.

"They're dead." Plagg said.

Suddenly they heard the strange noise again, it was coming from a cradle. Something inside of it was wiggling around in the blankets. Tikki pulled it off to reveal a tiny, baby boy wearing a diaper. It squirmed and cried until it saw the two animals looking at him.

"What is that thing?" Plagg said.

"I think it's another human." Tikki said.

"A little small to be a human."

"Must be a cub." She nuzzled the infant's stomach. The baby giggled and smiled. "Those two humans over there must have been his family."

"Poor thing. Looks like it's all alone now."

"Plagg, you don't suppose we could-"

"No! Absolutely not! It's a human."

"But look at it. It's so helpless."

"Yeah right now but someday he'll grow up and you know what grown humans do to us. Best we pretend we never laid eyes on this thing."

"And leave it to die?" She stuck her head into the cradle, using her mouth, she grabbed the baby by his diaper, pulled him out, and laid him between her paws. She nuzzled the baby as it cooed.

"Don't get attached to it." Plagg said. "Besides we don't even know how to raise human cubs."

"We could use those things." She said pointing her tail to a pile of books.

"What are they?"

"Wayzz says they're called books and that humans read them for knowledge. We could learn how to raise him by using those."

"Tikki that still doesn't change the fact that he could be a danger to us in the future."

"Does he look dangerous to you?" She picked him up and walked over to Plagg.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She laid the baby between his paws. "No...Tikki..I know what you're thinking and it won't work." The baby yawned and nuzzled closer to Plagg. "No matter how adorable this is." Then the tiered infant fell asleep. "Ohhhh...alright. We'll keep it."

"Wonderful! I've always wanted a cub."

"Now how do we tell if it's male or female?"

They sniffed and searched around him. Then Tikki got a glimpse of the front area in his diaper. "He's male." She said.

Reading the books they learned how to properly raise humans and how to speak English like humans. They also became highly intelligent. With their new knowledge they raised the human child as their own and after reading the embroidery on his blanket they named him Adrien.

Eighteen years later Adrien grew into a strong young man with sun blonde hair and green eyes. He wore no clothes except for a black loincloth with a belt that contained a knife and a panther tooth necklace. Adrien was raised in the ways of animals and followed jungle law. His closest friends other than Plagg and Tikki were Wayzz an ape and Nooroo a macaw. All his life he lived with the animals never coming in contact with any humans until one day...

While hanging from the trees he spotted something coming, it moved awfully fast. It didn't look like an animal in the least. It was going out to where the natives lived. Now it was against jungle law to go where the natives lived but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Where are you going?" Nooroo squawked.

"Too find out what that thing is."

"But it goes out to where the natives are and you know the law."

"Relax what the other animals don't know can't hurt them."

He swung after the odd thing until it stopped. He then watched as things started stepping out of it. One of them looked like a native but he had never seen him before behind him were two younger men who he recognized as local natives. A guide called Otis (That was the Animan guy by the way) and his assistants Nino and Max. Next out was a man who was about the size of a bear and he looked nothing like the natives. Much too big and burly, the natives were all so scrawny and frail.

"What on earth is that?" He thought.

"Marinette." The man called Tom said. "We're here."

"Coming Papa." A high voice said.

"So they can speak like me." He thought. Then his stomach dropped and his heart stopped when he saw the most beautiful creature emerge from the thing. It was a young woman with midnight hair tied into pigtails and bluebelle eyes, wearing a white blouse and a red skirt with tennis shoes.

"Thanks again for guiding us Mr. Cesaire." Tom said.

"No trouble at all, anything for my daughter's best friend and her father. But tell me why take this expendition?"

"Saving animal lives my friend." Tom answered. "As a professor of biology and animal study it is my duty to find ways to help promote the lives of wild life."

"And enjoying a few more days of freedom." Marinette said.

Marinette's mother had passed away when she was a child and her father had his older sister move in to play the motherly role. But her aunt had been more controlling than motherly. She was also desperate for money and was planning on marrying Marinette off to the wealthy Nathaniel Krutzberg.

Back in France he had proposed to her several times and she still hadn't been able to answer. She needed some time to herself to think it over. Unfortunately that wouldn't happen due to him showing up unexpectedly.

"Nathaniel?" She gasped when she saw the red haired man carrying a gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to protect the woman I love." He said. "The Jungle is a dangerous place you know."

"Oh would have anything to do with you trying to convince Marinette to marry you?" Nino asked suspiciously.

"What?! No! I just didn't want anything to happen to her. Because you know wild animals and those diseases."

"How do you find me?" She asked.

"I hired these guys." Nathaniel said. "Meet Simon and Mr. Pidgeon."

Little did they know that those two were actually poachers who were seeking to steal animals for wealth.

"Well we might as well set up camp." Marinette said.

"Great! Now where are my bags?" Nathaniel said.

Marinette sighed. "Dad remind me again, why am I marrying this guy?"

"Technically Darling you haven't said yes yet."

"Well why am I considering him for marriage?"

"Well he's rich, handsome, sophisticated."

"But we have nothing in common. But if I don't accept Aunt Angelique will never forgive me."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure he cares about you deeply and in time you might learn to love him."

Adrien watched her every move with the uttermost fascination. He had seen many lovely animals in the jungle but they didn't compare to this creature. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. What was this animal? Was she a native? No she was much too pale. Suddenly he heard Plagg roar, telling him that he and Tikki found out he had left and it was time to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you guys hear that?" Marinette said when she heard the roar.

"It's just a panther Miss." Otis said. "Don't be alarmed though, judging by the distance it's quite far."

"You know panthers are supposed to be very fascinating especially that white panther." Simon said.

"White panther? What's that?" Marinette asked.

"Ask Mr. Cesaire."

"It is only a native legend." Otis said.

"Will you tell us?" Marinette asked.

"They say that he is stronger than any animal in the jungle, faster too. With the agility and reflexes of cat but the mind of a human. By day he rules the entire jungle but by night-"

"He and Bigfoot run the candy counter at the movie theater of complete nonsense." Nathaniel said uninterested. "Now playing everywhere."

"Moron alert." Nino whispered to Max who chuckled.

"Bigfoot?" Mr. Pidgeon said. "Hey Simon we could get way more for Bigfoot if we-"

Simon stomped on his foot to shut him up.

"How strange, I've never heard of an animal like that." Tom said.

"Well according to my calculations." Max said. "The percentage of such an animal existing is 1%."

"Marinette what are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked annoyed.

"Nathaniel don't be rude, Daddy and I came here to study animals for our fundraiser to protect endangered animals and ban game hunting."

"Ugh! Another crusade."

The next day the group traveled further into the jungle in search of more interesting plant and animal life. Their search soon lead them to a bridge.

"Okay everyone be very careful." Otis said. "One false move and you could fall over."

"Don't be ridiculous I was on a bridge like this in Asia and it was steady as a rock." Nathaniel said. He began to shake the bridge to prove his point.

"Stop! Stop that!" Otis said.

Suddenly Nino fell over the bridge and into the river much to everyone's horror. Don't worry nobody dies in this story they just get really big boo-boos. Trust me in a few minutes he'll be out of there bandaged up.

"There we go Nino." Tom said bandaging his head.

What did I tell you? Nino stood across from Nathaniel giving him dirty looks and whispering to Max about something.

"What are they talking about?" Nathaniel said.

"I don't know. It's none of our business." Marinette said.

Nino glared at him.

"Did you see the look he just gave me? They're probably planning against me."

"Oh don't be silly." Marinette said.

"That guy is the biggest jerk I've ever seen in my life." Nino whispered to Max.

"Let's think of something evil to do to him." Max whispered back.

Marinette stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Nathaniel asked.

"I need a few minutes to myself." She said leaving.

"Don't go too far." Otis warned.

"Don't touch any strange looking plants or animals." Tom said. "Might be poisonous or dangerous."

"I won't."

"Marinette! Wait! Please! Don't leave me alone with...them!" He said looking at the two angry assistants.

She walked down to the stream and sat by the edge. She saw a purple macaw perch on a tree branch near her.

"Hello there." She said. "I've never seen a bird like you before. Papa." She called in a whisper. "Daddy quick." She pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing it. "Well I don't know if you're an endangered species but you are certainly one of kind."

Unknown to her, sitting up in the trees watching her every move was Adrien. He lowered ered himself down to get a better look but not too close for her to see him. Even though Marinette didn't see him she had the strangest feeling she was being watched.

"Hello?" She said looking behind her. "Is someone there?"

Adrien quickly hid.

"Whoever you are, I will not tolerate you peeping on me. So come out at once."

Adrien was about to when...

"Marinette." Nathaniel said approaching her. He took her roughly by the hand.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Trying to get away from those natives before they turn on us." He grabbed her roughly by the hand.

"Ow! Hey! Easy!" She said.

Adrien watched angrily as Nathaniel pulled her along. How dare he lay his hands on her in such away. He thought. He would have stopped him but he sensed a bigger threat coming.

"Shhh." Marinette said. "Don't move."

"What now?!" He said annoyed.

His question was answered when a crocodile came from the stream. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"No sudden movements." Marinette whispered to Nathaniel.

"I'll get help!" He said shoving her out of the way so he could escape. "You wait here." But he tripped and hit his head on a rock losing consciousness.

"My hero." Marinette said sarcastically. Her sarcastic attitude then turned to fear when the crocodile walked toward her. She backed against the tree and shielded her eyes. She removed her hands from her eye sight when she heard a Tarzan-like cry.

Adrien swung from the branch but he missed his target.

"Watch out for that-" Marinette cried.

And he smacked right into a tree.

"Oooo." Marinette said.

"I'm okay! I'll walk it off!" Adrien dropped down and faced the crocodile. Before Marinette could blink Adrien and the crocodile began to wrestle. She was amazed by how strong the young man was. He was stronger than her friend Ivan from back home.

The two rolled into the stream and fought underwater. She waited nervously for one of them to come back. She saw the man raise a knife and stab something. Then rose from the water breathing hard from the fight.

Marinette looked at him shocked and amazed. But before she could say anything a snake slithered up and bit her leg.

"Ow! Uh-oh." She said. "I better get back to the camp. Now where was it?" She started to walk back but she didn't know where she was. Her vision started to blur as the poison took effect and she collapsed to the ground in unconsciousness.

Adrien kneeled down, lifted her leg up, and sucked the poison from her leg. Then spit it out before it could enter his system. After that he began to examine her body, she had paws like him and she only had fur on her head like him. She hand no fangs, claws, or a tail. She looked exactly like him well almost exactly, he noticed one difference when he looked inside her shirt. He then went back to looking at her face.

"So beautiful." He said stroking her cheek. She moaned in a way that made his heart pound out of his chest. She felt hot, she must've had a fever from the snake bite. He lifted her up and carried her with back to where he lived.

Nathaniel started to wake from his fall and he got a blurry glimpse of Adrien leaving with Marinette.

By the time his vision cleared they were gone. "Help!" He shouted. "The white panther took Marinette! Help! Help!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Adrien have you lost your mind!" Plagg growled as he looked at the sleeping girl in Adrien's bed.

"I...didn't know what else to do." He said.

"You can't bring a human to this part of the jungle." Nooroo said. "That is the worst thing you can do."

"A human? Is that what it is?" Adrien asked.

"Yes." Wayzz said. "By the looks of it I'd say she's female and about eighteen years of age."

"This is terrible! This is beyond awful." Nooroo squawked.

"Alright let's not lose our heads." Tikki said.

"Tikki, Adrien has broken a huge law of the Jungle." Plagg said. "If the council finds out-"

"You're not going to tell them are you?" She said.

"He broke a law of the Jungle."

"Well so did we!"

Plagg's face softened and he sighed. "She needs to leave. Take her back to where you found her."

"No!" Adrien said. "She's sick, she'll die if I just leave her."

Plagg and Tikki looked at each other. Adrien got on his knees and gave them the kitten eyes.

"Ugh! I know I'm going to regret this." He said. "Fine! But none of the other animals are to know of this."

"Thanks Plagg."

"But just until she's well then you send her back to wherever she came from."

"Now for a fever like this she'll need plenty of rest and fluids." Tikki said.

So for the next few hours Adrien never left Marinette's side. He made sure she had drank fluids and kept a wet rag on her head to bring her fever down.

"Just look at her Plagg." Adrien sighed. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful? I know I haven't."

"I have."

"Oh Plagg." Tikki said.

"Some stinky but delicious food that humans call Camembert cheese."

"Ugh! Plagg you pig!" Tikki hissed.

"What? What did I say?" She stomped off. "Females they're such a mystery."

Adrien chuckled, he then looked back at Marinette. She shivered in her sleep, Adrien decided to warm her with his body heat. He crawled into bed next to her, put his arm around her waist, and pulled her to his chest as he fell asleep.

...

"You left my daughter to be eaten by a crocodile!" Tom shouted at Nathaniel.

"It wasn't my fault!" Nathaniel said. "I held the crocodile off for as long as I could and I defeated him but then that white panther jumped me and carried her off."

"If anything happens to her-"

"Calm yourself Professor Dupain-Cheng, we can deal with him later." Otis said.

"He's right let's focus on finding Marinette." Nino said.

"And the white panther." Simon whispered to Mr. Pidgeon.

"Alright men get the guns and light a few lanterns. It's getting dark." Otis said.

All night they searched, they looked in every part of the jungle but they found no trace of her. The next morning when Marinette awoke she was very confused about where she was and how she got there. She got out of bed and looked around. Suddenly she heard a bunch of squawking and chattering.

In the other room Adrien was making squawking noises with the very same purple macaw she saw yesterday. He appeared to be communicating with it much to her confusion. "So I'm in a tree with a man who talks to birds." She said. "Well this is a first."

Adrien turned around when he heard her voice, she gasped when she saw the young man. He walked toward her, and began to circle her as he was studying her. His breath quickened as he stopped and faced her. She gazed into his green eyes becoming lost in them. He was so handsome, he had a well built body and a toned chest.

He raised his hand and began to fiddle with one of her pigtails then he brought it to his nose and sniffed it. He started to feel around her face, head, and facial features. He put her hand to his chest over his heart. He did the same thing to her chest with his hand.

"Um my father wouldn't really approve of this." He took her arm and began to nuzzle his head against it, his nuzzling head then went down to her thigh and leg.

"Oh no! You're not going down there." She said kicking him away. He growled when she did this. "Sorry but I don't like to be touched there."

He grabbed her hand and put it to his. Their fingers interlaced and locked together. She blushed and looked at him confused like.

"Are you a native?" She asked. "You don't look like the ones I've seen and you act a little differently. Do you even talk?"

"Y...yes."

"Oh you do speak." She said. "I beg your pardon but why are you sniffing me and touching me? You act like you've never seen a human before."

"I haven't."

"What?...But if you've never been around other humans how is it you can speak?"

Plagg walked in, Marinette gasped and jumped behind Adrien.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you." Adrien reassured her.

"He won't?"

"No." Plagg said.

Marinette screamed. "It...it...talked. The cat talked!"

"Technically I'm a panther."

"Oh God! This isn't happening! This is not happening! Please tell me this is not happening." She said. "Okay Marinette don't panic... This is just a hallucination from the snake bite. The venom has gotten to my head and now I'm imagining I'm in a tree with a wild man and a talking cat."

"Panther." Plagg corrected. "And the poison was sucked out of your body before it could reach your mind."

Marinette nervously poked Plagg.

"Oh Dear lord! You're real!" She said. "Okay I'm lost in the jungle with a half naked wild man and a talking panther. Is it night time? Because I see stars."

"Oh boy she's going down." Plagg said.

Marinette fainted, Adrien caught her. "Is she okay?"

"Yes just a little shocked and her fever hasn't completely gone down." Wayzz said. "Typically symptoms for a woman."

"A woman?"

"The female of your species."

"My species?"

Plagg hissed at Wayzz. "Adrien take your friend to bed."

Adrien scooped her up and carried her back to his bed and tucked her in.

"You're gonna have to tell him someday." Wayzz said.

"I know but Tikki is so afraid that when he finds out he'll leave."

"Still it's only a matter of time." He said. "He'll find out sooner or later."

"Go eat a banana monkey boy."

"We've been through this I am not a monkey I am a gorilla. There is a difference."

"Monkey! Monkey boy! Ooh! Ooh! Ahh! Ahh! Monkey wanna a banana?"

"Don't push me."

"Ooh! Ahh! Look at me I'm Wayzz! The funky monkey! Watch me dance!"

"That's it! Oooh! Ahh!" Wayzz smacked his fists going full ape.

"Oh boy here we go again." Tikki sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marinette!" Tom called.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng!" Otis called.

"Marinette! Where are you?"

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, can you here me?"

"How could you let this happen?" Tom asked Nathaniel.

"I would've choked the life out of that white panther but he had two crocodiles jump me from behind." Nathaniel said.

"So in this version there are two crocodiles with the White Panther, a minute ago there was only one." Otis said.

"Hey the important thing Mr. Ceasire is that I was outnumbered."

"It's easy to be outnumbered when you're a zero." Nino said.

"Hey!"

"I agree." Max said. "It is a proven fact."

Back at the tree house, Marinette had completely recovered from her fever and woke up determined to get back home.

"Hello." Adrien said.

"Hi."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did- Ahhh!" Marinette screamed when she saw Tikki.

"It's okay. She won't hurt you."

Tikki approached Marinette and nuzzled her leg purring. She calmed down and stroked the leopard. "Oh she's beautiful."

"If only Plagg would say to her."

"Listen um thank you for saving me and for um taking care of me Mr.?"

"Adrien."

"Adrien. My name is Marinette. I appreciate everything you've done but but I really need to get back to my camp."

"Camp?"

"We'll they're probably not at the camp anymore. They're probably looking for me or think I'm dead. The point is I have to find them, my father must be so worried and Nathaniel...well...I'm sure he's concerned too."

"Who's Nathaniel?"

"A guy I was with. You probably saw him the other day, he had red hair."

"Oh him. Is he your mate?" He asked, hoping and praying he wasn't.

"My mate? No! He's not." Not yet anyway. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him. However she might end up marrying him anyway because her aunt would force her into it. "Do you know where I can find the others?"

"Me? No but the elephants might."

"Elephants?"

"Yeah they travel everywhere in the jungle and see pretty much everything."

"Do they talk too?" She said nervously. "I mean do they talk like I do."

"No, that's just Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz."

He took Marinette down to the watering hole where the elephants were bathing. When the first one finished, Adrien went up to it and began to make elephant noises.

"Extraordinary." Marinette said.

"He says he's seen a group of humans walk by here last night." Adrien said.

"You can understand them?"

"Yeah can't you?"

"No. So you speak bird and elephant?"

"Not just bird and elephant. I speak panther, gorilla, bear, jackal, crocodile, python, chimpanze, leopard, lion, monkey, antelope, boar, buffalo, and zebra."

"Wow...that's a lot."

"What animal language do you speak?"

"I only speak human. How on earth can you speak to them?"

"They taught me." The elephant trumpeted. "Have you ever ridden on an elephant?"

"I should say not."

"Would you like to?"

"Me? On an elephant? Is it safe?"

"Don't be scared. He wouldn't hurt a fly."The elephant gave him a boost up on to his back. He held out his hand and pulled her up in front of him. "Tut-tut!"

"Uh what does tut-tut mean?" Marinette asked.

"Please go."

The elephant began walking, Marinette wobbled and almost fell off but Adrien held on to her. Adrien had the elephant take them to all the best spots in the jungle. He showed her a waterfall, the grasslands, and other places. He also showed her all the animals, Marinette drew as many as she could in her sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sketching, it's one of my hobbies."

"My hobby is vine swinging. Wanna try?"

"Oh no. It looks dangerous."

"Trust me it's fun." He held his hand out to her, she hesitated but took it. He put his arm around her waist and swung down from the branch. Marinette squeaked fearfully, she closed her eyes and clung to the man's neck.

"Don't worry Marinette. I'd never let anything happen to you." He cooed sweetly in her ear. "Believe me."

She shuttered and blushed, his voice was so soft and soothing that she trusted him. She opened her eyes and gasped in amazement at the view below them. The cool wind in her hair felt nice, swinging like this made her feel like she was flying.

"Where are you taking me." She asked as he led her up a tree.

"You'll see."

At the top of tree there were different kinds of strange and beautiful birds. Marinette smiled and awe at them. "Oh they're beautiful."

Nooroo and a blue macaw flew down to them.

"This is Nooroo and Duusu." Adrien said. "Ahh..Ahchoo!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little allergic to feathers...ahh..achoo!"

Duusu fluttered over on to Marinette's shoulder. She kissed the little bird softly and giggled when it chirped. "This is amazing."

"They're pretty cool." Adrien said. "Especially when they sing. Would you like to hear them?"

"Yes."

He told them sing in bird language and they all began to sing a lovely song. It was a beautiful song, Marinette had never heard anything so lovely. Marinette couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun and Adrien was probably the most amazing man she had ever met.

He was so handsome and strong and gentle and kind. When she was with him she felt safe, protected, and in someway loved. She was having such wonderful time with him that the memories of Nathaniel, her father, and her exhausting everyday life began to fade.

That night they laid in the grass and watched the stars while Marinette showed him all the constellations. She also told him about the planets and other things in space.

"And over there is the Milky Way which is my personal favorite." She noticed he was staring at her. "What? What are you looking at?"

"You." He said. "You're so beautiful."

Marinette blushed, very few people called her beautiful. Back home the most admired girl was Chloe the mayor's daughter.

"You're probably just saying that because I'm the only woman you've met."

"But you're not a woman." She looked at him confused. "You're an angel, you must be. You're so kind and sweet."

"Thank you, everyone says I get it from my mother."

"Mother? What's a mother?"

"You know, one of your parents."

"I don't have any parents."

"What?...no father? No mother?"

"No. What are they?"

"Well a mother is a female that is kind and caring. A father is a male that is the same way. They're mates and together as parents they love you and they take care of you, protect you, and teach you."

"Oh I have parents then."

"You do?"

"Plagg and Tikki."

"Well yes they do seem to love and care about you but what about your birth parents?"

"Birth parents?"

"You're human parents."

"I have human parents?"

"Of course you do." She said laughing. "You didn't think you were born to a panther and leopard did you?" She laughed until she saw his expression didn't changed.

"Yes I did. I'm a panther so I was born to them."

"Oh..."

"I know I don't look like one but I was born differently."

"Adrien I think you're confused." She said. "You're not a panther, you're a man."

"A man?"

"A male human. That's what you are."

"No I'm not."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm going to bed, good night." She went back up to the tree house.

Adrien didn't go to bed for a long time. Concerned, Tikki went to talk to him.

"You okay?" Tikki asked.

"You won't lie to me, right?" Adrien asked.

"Of course not."

"Am I...not a panther?"

Tikki's eyes went wide with sadness. She had always dreaded this day but knew in her heart it couldn't be avoided. "Yes."

Adrien looked at her shocked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how. Come with me, I wanna show you something."


	5. Chapter 5

"Marinette!" Tom called.

"Let's rest here." Otis said. "Boys set up camp."

"Yes sir." Nino said. "Okay Max let's- Max? Max?! Hey where's Max?"

"Over here." Max groaned as he carried Nathaniel on his back.

"Drop him! You are not his donkey!" Nino said. Max dropped Nathaniel off his back.

"Hey!" Nathaniel said.

"Next cliff we pass, he's history." Nino whispered to Max.

"What about Otis and Professor Dupain-Chang?"

"We'll wait until they're not looking. If nobody sees anything then nobody can prove anything. You think he'll he'll survive the fall?"

"According to my calculations surviving a fall from a cliff is highly unlikely and also a fall like that would be very painful."

"Excellent."

The two of them looked at Nathaniel and grinned deviously.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Don't know." Otis said. "Usually they only make that look when they're planning a hunt on an animal."

...

Adrien followed Tikki up a latter into a room he had never been in before. It had a bed made for a married couple. Next to it was a cradle with a blue blanket tucked inside. He pulled the blanket out and inhaled it's scent. It smelled faintly familiar. He looked over at an old trunk in the corner. He opened it and found a bunch of photos, books, clothes, and little things like a pocket watch and a sliver comb. He also found an old suit and lace wedding dress.

He looked at the pictures inside that showed him things that he had never seen before. They were pictures of the Effile Tower, a replica of starry night, a car, a bridge, a boat on the river and others. One showed a man in a suit standing next to a beautiful woman who wore the wedding dress and the comb in her hair with the veil. But the one that really got his attention was a small portrait of the same man and woman but she was holding a baby which was wrapped in the same blue blanket from the cradle.

"Is this me?" He asked Tikki while pointing to the baby in the portrait. She nodded. "And is this man...my father?"

"Yes." She answered.

"And is this woman my...my mother?"

"Yes. She's your real mother."

"She's so beautiful. What happened to them?"

"They died when you were just a baby. We tried to find other humans to take care of you but the natives were too far at the time."

"So you and Plagg kept me?"

"Yes and the council was furious. Plagg had to fight the alpha and win for you to stay."

"What would have happened if he didn't win?"

"They would have sent you to Opar."

"What's that?"

"An abandoned city in the deepest part of the jungle. It's home to hundreds of jackals and a group of cold hearted natives who sacrifice cubs and young females. They would have surely killed you or raise you to kill innocents. You must never go there, understand?"

"I understand." He said looking down at the portrait.

"Adrien I never meant to hurt you, Plagg and I were planning to tell you we just didn't know how. Are you angry?"

"No just a little shocked."

...

The next morning Marinette went to the creek for a bath but she didn't take off all her clothes just her blouse and skirt leaving her in a tang top and shorts that she wore under her skirt to keep Nathaniel from peeking under at her underwear. He was such a pervert.

She ran her fingers through her wet hair scrubbing her head. She took water in her hands and dropped it over her. Adrien who had been watching her, swam over to where she was and put his arms around her.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

She smiled then pulled away from him, she leaned into the water and back stroked. Adrien dove under and swam toward her. He grabbed her foot and gently pulled her under water with him. They swam to the waterfall and sat on the rocks underneath it.

"This place is amazing." She said.

"What place?"

"This jungle. I always dreamed of an adventure like this and now here I am experiencing it." Adrien noticed she was shivering from water.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Let's get you somewhere warm."

He picked her up and carried her back over to the land. As he carried her he nuzzled her neck while purring. Marinette put her head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her eyes began to drop as her soft breathing moved with his heartbeat. By the time they made it back she had fallen asleep. He laid her down on the grass under the warm sunshine. He laid next her, she snuggled into his chest and soon he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The very next day Otis and his men were growing dangerously close. That is dangerously close to shoving a coconut up Nathaniel's...sleeping bag.

"That's it! I've had it!" He said. "I am the richest and handsomest guy here. So I have to go first." He pushed them aside then tripped over a root and fell face first in elephant poop.

"Ewww!" Everyone said.

"Bad guy falls in poop, classic element of physical comedy. Now comes the part where we throw our heads back and laugh." Nino said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Max said.

Then the two of them burst out laughing.

"Ugh! Sick!" Nathaniel said wiping his face off. "Someone get me some water!"

"One moment." Max said. "You red haired baboon."

They continued laughing harder and harder.

"I think we'll find the lady better if we spilt up." Simon said.

"Agreed." Otis said. "We'll be able to cover more ground."

Tom went with Otis and his men. Nathaniel went with Simon and Mr. Pidgeon. They went in different directions.

"Hold it!" Simon said. "This is leopard and panther territory."

"So Marinette is here?" Nathaniel said. "Marinette-"

Simon covered his mouth. "Why don't you alert every savage wild cat here while your at it fool!"

Mr. Pidgeon cocked his gun. They quietly went further into the area. Suddenly they heard a voice, they saw two smudges from afar. One was black and the other was white.

"There he is." Simon said. "The white panther."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Pidgeon asked.

"Look through your binoculars if you don't believe me." All three of them looked through their binoculars, they saw a black panther and instead of a white panther they saw Adrien playfully wrestling with it.

"Hey! It's a dude!" Mr. Pidgeon said. "I told you there wasn't a white panther! You dragged me all the way here for nothing."

"Wait a second! The white panther is a man?!" Nathaniel said getting angry.

"A man who apparently doesn't wear a shirt." Simon said.

"Let me at him!" Nathaniel said getting up. "Some shirtless man thinks he can run off with my girl. Where's Marinette?"

He got up and looked around for Marinette. Then he spotted her at the stream. Adrien walked over toward her holding something behind his back. He had been looking at those strange human pictures he found in the tree house and one picture showed a man giving a woman flowers and she gave him a kiss in return, seeing this gave him an idea.

"Hello Adrien, what do you have?" She asked. He held up a bouquet of wild flowers. "For me?"

He nodded, she smiled and gently took them him. "Thank you."

She smelled them inhaling their sweet perfume. Adrien smiled and leaned in with his lips puckered.

"What are you doing?" She said backing away. He blushed and leaned away from her in disappointment. "They're beautiful Adrien. Thank-"

"Marinette!" Nathaniel rushing in with a gun. "Get away from him! He's dangerous!" He aimed his gun but Marinette pushed it away from it's target. A shot rang out, frightening the young man to run away. Tom and they others heard the shot and fired it.

"I heard a gun! What happened?" Nino said.

"Marinette! Thank God!" Tom said relieved that his daughter was alright. "What's going on?"

"There's a savage wild man here! Find him and shoot him!" Nathaniel said.

"No! Put the gun away!" Marinette protested. "He's harmless!"

What do you mean? You were kidnapped by a savage wild man."

"He didn't kidnap me. He saved me from that crocodile which you left me to be eaten by the way."

"Panther!" They heard Max yell. "There's a panther in here! Run for your lives!"

"Men grab your weapons!" Otis ordered.

"Plagg?" Marinette thought. "No wait! Don't hurt him!"

Plagg growled angrily at Nathaniel then began calling for Adrien.

"Adrien!" He called. "Adrien! Where are you?"

"Did that cat just speak?" Simon asked.

"That cat just spoke!" Mr. Pidgeon confirmed.

"Otis! Shoot it!" Nathaniel ordered.

Otis raised his gun at the large black cat.

"Don't! He won't hurt anyone." Marinette said.

The guide lowered his weapon unsure.

"Give me that!" Nathaniel said taking the gun from him. "I'll kill it myself!"

"No! Don't!" Adrien rushing to defend Plagg. Nathaniel turned around and shot Adrien right in his arm. The blonde haired man shrieked and collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Adrien!" Marinette ran to his side. "Help! Papa!"

"What is it?" Tom said. "Who is that?"

"He's hurt! He needs help!" She gently cupped Adrien's face, he looked at her dazed and hurt. "You'll be alright, I promise."

Okay, everyone let's calm down and go over the basics. Nathaniel is a big doofus, poor Adrien was really shot but can't die because let's face it he's the hero. So Marinette and her father decided to take him back with them to Paris to get proper medical treatment. Meanwhile Otis and his men face the next to impossible task from a line up of the usual suspects.

"No." Otis said looking at the men arrested. "Too short. Too sweaty."

"Wait a second! That's the guy!" Nino said pointing to Nathaniel. "That's the guy who shot him! I never forget a face."

"Me?" The red haired boy said.

Otis, Nino, and Max burst out laughing before the police led Nathaniel away.


	7. Chapter 7

"No way Simon! I'm not doing another one of your get rich quick schemes." Mr. Pidgeon said.

"You're gonna like this one. We're gonna steal Adrien's little animal friends."

"What? You mean back in that stupid jungle?"

"I know what you're thinking but that panther of his can speak and if he can talk imagine how many of his other friends can?"

"What are you saying?"

"How much do you think someone would pay to see a talking panther, leopard, and ape?"

"Millions."

"Exactly so we go back, get those animals, and go to vegas. We'll be rich and nobody is gonna stop us."

"Right and wild boy must be halfway to France by now."

But the plotting poachers were only half correct for at that very moment our handsome hero was all the way in France riding in a limo with Marinette back to her apartment after he stayed in the hospital for a few days and they fixed him up.

"Yes Aunt Angelique I'm safe." Marinette said on the phone.

"You sure you didn't catch dengue fever?" Her aunt asked on the other end.

"No I did not catch dengue fever."

"Well how's your temperature?"

"Normal."

"Color of your tongue?"

"Pink."

"What about your mm-hmm?"

"Regular." She said annoyed.

"Now Nathaniel, how is he?"

"Um...well he-"

Just then Adrien stuck his head out the window and let out his jungle call.

"He's happy to be home could you hang on for a minute." Marinette pulled Adrien back inside the limo. "Adrien please don't do that okay?"

"So did you accept his proposal of marriage?" Angelique said.

"No Not yet."

"Darling when are you going to accept. I've already planned the engagement party."

"What?! How could you do that?!"

"What's the big deal? You are going to say yes to him. Isn't that what we agreed?"

"Well actually I'm kind of having second thoughts- Adrien! No! Put that down! Give me that! You could hurt herself."

"Marinette what are you-"

"Adrien close the door! You're not supposed to open it when the limo is moving!"

"Marinette are you even listening?"

"I'll have to call you back." She hung up.

"This is cool!" Adrien said sticking his head out the window. "Much faster than the elephants."

"Adrien watch out for that-"

But her warning came too late and his head got smacked against an open van door. Marinette pulled him back inside. Once they arrived at her apartment she fixed up the big bruise on his head.

"Do you always hit your head?" She asked.

"Sort of, Tikki would lick my wounds every time I hurt myself."

"Well I'm not going to lick wounds but I will kiss them better."

"Kiss?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

She leaned over and kissed him on his bruise.

"That's a kiss."

"It feels nice."

She smiled and went to put her first aid kit up. When she came back he was standing on her balcony looking out on the city.

"Where you live is very different from home. The jungle doesn't light up at night unless the lighting bugs are out."

"Well it's a different type of jungle here."

"I wonder if the animals can hear my call from up here."

"Oh no, no, no don't. You might-"

But he already did his jungle call and her neighbors were too happy about it.

"Hey shut up!" One shouted.

"Is it those stupid cats begging for scrapes again?!" Another shouted.

"Marie get my gun! I'm shootin one of them tonight!"

"Oh dear. Adrien don't do that here." Marinette told him. "My neighbors don't like noises like that especially at night when they're trying to sleep."

"Oh! Sorry neighbors!" Adrien called.

"Adrien hush!"

"Who is that?! I got a shot gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" The man yelled.

"No one Mr. Franquer! Sorry about the disturbance! Goodnight!" Marinette apologized. "Speaking of which you're probably tired, let me set up the first room for you."

"No I'll sleep out here."

"Okay then let me get you a pillow and a blanket." She brought him a warm blanket and a soft pillow. As she helped him get comfortable she noticed a black ring on his necklace next to the tooth. "What's that?"

"My lucky ring. It was a gift from Plagg, he said it would give me good fortune."

"I have something like that." She took a pair of red earrings from her ears. "These were my mother's she gave them to me before she died said they would gave her good luck all her life and that they would give me the same."

"That's neat."

"Yeah well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

...

So the man is Marinette is expected to marry is in prison and there's a jungle man sleeping on her balcony she could use a best friend right about now. So that's when Otis's reporter daughter Alya and Marinette's best friend.

"Hi." She said. "I got here as fast as I could. Where is he?"

"He's in the shower."

"Not anymore."

"What- oh! Adrien!" Marinette gasped and quickly covered Alya's eyes when the wet, naked man walked in her living room.

"That was one weird waterfall Marinette." He said. "That was hot and I slipped on a strange yellow rock that smelled like flowers."

"Oh I uh. Adrien can you um please go back in the bathroom please?"

"Okay." Once she was gone she let Alya see. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay so you really do have a wild man leaving with you."

"Yeah and I'm in trouble. How am I gonna tell my father and my aunt that Nathaniel is in an African jail and that I brought home a jungle man?"

"I thought your dad knew about that?"

"No. He thinks I left Adrien at a clinic back in Africa and that Nathaniel got bailed out."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I don't know because well I didn't wanna leave him there at least not in his condition and well I didn't know if dad would let him go with us so I told him my extra ticket was for Nathaniel."

"Well they had a clinic for him."

"Yes but I thought the hospital here would work better."

"I'm god! You are totally stuck on Adrien huh?"

"No I am not."

"Then can I have him?"

"Alya!"

"Kidding! But I wouldn't mind having a man with that much muscle."

"Okay let's think. What am I gonna do tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is your engagement party and unless they give day passes at that jail Africa Nathaniel is not likely to attend so tell them the truth."

"But you know how my aunt is, she's going to flip."

"It all fairness she's your aunt not your mom and you're an adult, you can make your own choices."

"You're right so I'll tell them first thing."

"Make it second thing first thing I suggest you buy jungle man some clothes. Unless you want him wearing your dresses."

"Can I come out now?" Adrien called.

"Hang on I'm coming." Marinette said.


	8. Chapter 8

So after finding a jacket and some pants to cover Adrien with, Marinette took him into town to buy him suitable clothing. After that they spent the whole day walking through Paris and shopping in different shops. Unfortunately for them Marinette's aunt happened to spot them walking by making her very suspicious. So suspicious that she just had to call her niece about it but Marinette was drying her hair when she called.

"Marinette it's your aunt." The answering machine said. "Pick up the phone and tell who that man I saw you strolling with was. And where is Nathaniel? I must know when your wedding date is?"

Adrien approached the machine curiously.

"I know your there Marinette! Pick up the phone and tell me why have you been avoiding me?" She cried angrily. "Pick up the phone!"

Adrien grabbed the phone and shouted into it which almost broke her ear drum.

"Well!" She said hanging up. "That was an overreaction. I wonder what's gotten into that girl."

Later that day, Marinette was to join her father for lunch but she wanted to make sure Adrien didn't get into trouble while she was gone.

"Just make sure you stay here." She told him. "You can watch tv, relax, and you're welcome to eat anything in the fridge but stay here."

Stay here? Adrien was raised in the wild, he can't be contained by man made walls. Surely he will try to leave.

"Not true I have every intention of doing exactly what Marinette says."

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Well...for awhile."

Marinette swallowed hard as she and Alya made their way to the restaurant.

"You can do this." Alya said encouragingly. "It's like ripping off a bandage, you just have to get it over with."

"Okay here we go." She walked in and sat at a table, waiting patiently for her father to arrive. Back at her apartment Adrien was both amazed and confused by the television.

"If you're in love with a special girl. Give her a ring." A jewelry add on the tv said. "Because nothing says I love you like a ring."

"Really?" Adrien thought.

He watched as a man on the add slide an engagement ring on a woman's finger and she kissed him. Adrien took the ring off the rope that hung around his neck.

"Would Marinette love me if I gave her my ring?"

After awhile he got bored and decided to go outside and explore. True he did tell Marinette he wouldn't leave but what could be the harm of leaving for a just a few minutes. He went into several buildings, trailed a bus, and rode on the roof of it. Then he decided to climb up the Eiffel Tower where he could see all of Paris.

"Help!" He looked down to see a man dangling from the tower by a parachute. Apparently he was sky diving but got his parachute caught in parts of the tower. Giving in to his instincts to help, he quickly began to plan out how he would save him. Meanwhile Marinette was struggling on how to break the news to her father.

"Marinette is everything alright?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Marinette said.

"Because last I checked you don't put that much sugar in tea." He said pointing out that she kept putting one spoonful of sugar after another in their tea.

"Oh! Sorry." She said stopping. "Listen Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well-"

"Breaking news!" The tv in the restaurant said. "A sky diver is dangling for dear life on to the Eiffel Tower and a man is attempting to swing down to save him."

Marinette looked on the tv to the camera zoom in on Adrien.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"Hmm...that man looks familiar." Tom said. "Don't you think honey?"

"Yeah Dad, listen I gotta go! Emergency!"

She grabbed her purse and ran out the restaurant and hailed a taxi to take her to the Eiffel Tower. As for Adrien he had planned out his rescue exactly. He grabbed a cable that was left on the tower, hooked one to himself and swung down to the sky diver.

"Watch out for that-" The people called.

Smack!

"Oooh!" They said as he swung into the tower.

"I'm okay!" Adrien called.

He then unhooked the sky diver and slid down to the cable to safety. Everyone clapped and cheered for the brave young man.

"Thanks man! I owe you one." The sky diver said.

"No problem. I'm only here to help."

"Adrien!" Marinette called pushing through the crowd of people. She ran up to Adrien with fear and panic all over her face. "Adrien are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you crazy? You could've been killed?"

"I'm just lucky."

Marinette hugged him and sighed with relief. "Please don't ever do something like that again."

"I won't." He said returning the hug and smiling.

The camera then zoomed in on them giving whoever was watching the news a good view of them embracing including Angelique.

"What on earth?!" She cried.

"Not only has this young man saved a life." Nadja the reporter said. "But it seems he's won the heart a lovely young girl."

"I should say not!" Angelique cried angrily grabbing her phone and making a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Tom!" She said.

"Angelique?"

"Yes it's me you twit! Where is Marinette?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Wasn't she supposed to be joining you for lunch today?"

"She did but in the middle of it she took off. She said there was emergency."

"Well that emergency is nothing more than her fooling around with some man."

"What?"

"Did you watch the news today?"

"Yes you know the most remarkable thing happened but I didn't see much of it because I was called for work."

"Oh something remarkable happened alright!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw it on the news! She was kissing a man who wasn't Nathaniel!"

"Angelique how much wine have you drank today?"

"I'm not drunk you fool! I know what I saw!"

"I find that hard to believe that my daughter would just kiss some random stranger."

"He's not a stranger! I saw them walking together earlier today!"

"Are sure you didn't mistake her for someone else?"

"Alright if you think there's nothing wrong then have her come here and explain herself."

"Fine but only so you don't have another panic attack."

"Well excuse me for worrying that my niece might be involved with some hoodlum."

"Goodbye Angelique and no more wine today." He said hanging up.

"Ugh! How rude."


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile back in the jungle. Simon and Mr. Pidgeon were ready to spring their attack on Plagg. He was by the watering hole with Tikki and Nooroo. Mr. Pidgeon loaded his gun with tranquilizer darts and made his aim. A shot rang out and a dart hit Plagg.

"Sweet dreams kitty cat." Mr. Pidgeon said.

"Plagg!" Tikki gasped. "Are you alright?"

"I...I feel strange." He said getting dizzy as the dart began to take effect. Then another dart was shot at Tikki who passed out almost instantly. Plagg just before losing consciousness turned toward Nooroo. "Nooroo go find Adrien."

Nooroo squawked and flew off. While Simon and Mr. Pidgeon loaded the panther and leopard into cages Nooroo flew toward Paris as fast as his wings could carry him and when his wings could carry him no more, he hitchiked onto a plane.

"Another Mimosa Mr. Nooroo?" The stewardess asked.

"Yes please."

In Paris, Marinette's father and aunt had called her over to talk to them about her engagement plans. Marinette was a nervous wreck, it was a miracle she could drive properly in her nervousness.

"Make jungle call." Adrien suggested. "Then you'll be brave."

"What? No."

"I do it all the time. It's how I let people know I'm king of the jungle. Try it."

"No. Adrien I can't do that."

"Come on Marinette please. Big, brave, queen of jungle. I'll do it with you."

Adrien released a strong jungle call, Marinette sighed annoyed but joined in. Hers was just as strong as his. Though their jungle calls were proud people kept looking at the two of them strangely but they didn't care. When they finished Marinette was surprised by how brave she now felt.

"Not bad for a beginner." Adrien said.

So with new courage Marinette went to break the news to her father and aunt.

"Dad, Aunt Angelique I love you both very much and I hope you understand what I'm going to tell you." Marinette said. "I'm not going to marry Nathaniel."

"We understand dear." They said.

Just kidding. Angelique screamed in horror and dropped her glass. After her moment of freaking out, Marinette began to explain the previous events that had taken place.

"So Nathaniel is in jail and Adrien is with me so I'm not going to marry Nathaniel."

"I knew it! It's that swinging man from the Effiel Tower I saw you smooching with on tv." Angelique said.

"Aunt Angelique we weren't smooching."

"How could you do this to me? Don't you realize the hundreds of people who are going to be here?"

"Calm down Angelique and let her speak." Tom said.

"I thought we would be introducing them to Nathaniel Krutzenberg." She continued ignoring her brother. "Not some wild man you found in the jungle."

"Angelique this is her choice not yours." Tom said.

"So?"

"Angelique I know you're upset but we can't force her to marry someone against her will."

"Why not? Marinette why on earth would you refuse Nathaniel? He's handsome and rich."

"Well for one thing I don't love him in fact I'm not really sure if I liked him all that much." Marinette said.

"Like that has anything to do with marriage. Did you think that your uncle and I liked each other?"

"You had to at least a little."

"Of course not but we married anyway for benefit."

"Yeah and he died of major disappointment." Tom mumbled.

"Dad, Aunt Angelique I'm going to tell everyone at the party that we're not getting married and that's it."

"Absolutely not! You must've caught one of those jungle viruses and now you don't know what you're saying!"

"Aunt Angelique. I'm perfectly healthy and I know what I'm saying. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Adrien."

"Tom."

"Yes Angelique?"

"Get me a bottle of vodka."

After getting Angelique her drink they followed Marinette as she searched for Adrien.

"So where is he?" Her aunt asked.

"I don't know. I told him to wait outside." Marinette said.

Then they heard a jungle call and Adrien swung by.

"Adrien! Watch out for that-" But her warning came too late and swung slam right into a van.

"Ooooh." Marinette and her father seethed.

"I'm okay!" Adrien said as he slid down the van and landed in a laundry mat.

"Adrien you remember my dad right? And this is my aunt Angelique."

"Hello." Adrien said.

"How do you do?" Angelique said looking away in disgust.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette made sure that Adrien looked his best and taught him manners for the engagement party. He could pass for a gentleman thanks to her lessons but what she was most worried about telling the guest that her engagement to Nathaniel was not going to happen.

"Attention everyone." She said. "I have some news. I know you all came here hoping that it would be announced that Nathaniel Krutzenburg and I would be getting married but I-"

"Marinette come with me." Alya said.

"Alya I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"It can wait. Do you know what you're jungle man is doing?"

Outside Marinette's friends were fawning over Adrien who was in the stables playing with the horses.

"Oh he's so cute." Rose said.

"Where did you find him?" Mylene asked.

"Living in the jungle." Marinette answered.

"Are all the men in Africa like him?" Juleka asked.

"Some. But in my opinion he's one of kind."

"So details girl, what did you two do?" Alya asked.

"Well he showed me the jungle and took me swinging on vines and we watched the stars."

"Oh my God." Alix sighed. "I'd kill for my boyfriend to watch the stars with me."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the reactions of her friends, they acted like they had never seen a man before but she couldn't blame them. Adrien was wonderful and he made her feel so happy, happier then she had ever felt with anyone. For the rest of evening Marinette found herself feeling very confused and unaware of her feelings for the young man. She was so caught in thought about it that she forgot to break the news to the guests and more importantly she forgot to keep an eye on Adrien because her meddling aunt wanted to have a word with him.

"Pardon me." Angelique said approaching him. "Adrien is it?"

"Yes." He answered.

"May I have a word with you?...Alone."

"Sure." He said not suspecting anything wrong. She took his arm and led him outside.

"Well we haven't known each other long Adrien but I already know something about you."

"What's that?"

"You are in love with my niece."

Adrien blushed.

"Uh...Well...I...I...Is it that obvious?"

"To a man not really but to a woman very. We women are trained to notice these things and as much as I understand you...having feelings for her I'm afraid it would be very inappropriate for you to be with her."

"Why?"

"For one thing you're too different. You were raised in the jungle by wild animals and she was raised in society by people. So she can't possibly marry you, it's better if she were to marry someone like Nathaniel."

"What's marry?"

"Oh God how uncivilized are you? Alright let me put this in a way you might understand. Where you come from animals mate right?"

"Yes."

"Well that's what marry means for us humans. If Marinette married Nathaniel it means she will belong to him in other words she cannot be with you." She more intimatingly. "Ever."

"You...You don't want her to love me?"

"I would rather have tongue nailed to a table."

"Um...That'll hurt."

"Not as much as you will if you make me angry. Now listen carefully, Marinette can never be with you because you can never give her the life she deserves but Nathaniel can and when he returns she will marry him. If you do anything to upset that I will remove your reason for wearing loincloth."

Adrien swallowed hard at that comment.

"Now do we understand each other?" Adrien nodded nervously. "Good boy, have a nice night."

She stood up and walked away. Her words had hurt Adrien deeply, it wasn't really her threat to remove his "special" organ, it was what she said about him never being able to give Marinette what she deserved. He couldn't sleep that night he just stayed up and watched the night sky. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar purple bird flew in his face.

"Nooroo? Achoo! Nooroo! Oh boy am I glad to see you! Achoo! But what are you doing here?"

"Adrien it was horrible! After you left these men came and they took Plagg and Tikki! You gotta save em!"

"Oh no! I have to get back to the jungle!" He was just about to leave when something teased at him. "Marinette."

He went into her room and sat next to her as she slept. She looked peaceful and calm like nothing in the world could bother her. She was so beautiful it made his heart hurt. He didn't want to leave her but he needed to save his family and besides she was better off without him. He brushed her bangs to the side and lightly kissed her forehead then he took his ring charm and placed it in her hand. She gripped it in her sleep and moaned a little. Adrien then quietly slipped out of her apartment unnoticed and made his way to the airport where he snuck onto a plane heading back to Africa.


	11. Chapter 11

When Marinette awoke the next morning she couldn't find Adrien anywhere however she did find his ring in the palm of her hand. She asked her friends if they had seen hI'm but nobody had seen him since the party last night. She decided to ask her father and her aunt if they knew anything.

"He probably went back to the jungle." Angelique said sounding pleased.

"But what would he leave without saying goodbye?" Marinette asked. "It just doesn't make sense and he left behind hid ring. He told me he'd never part with it."

"Darling perhaps he realized that things weren't really working out here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's pretty obvious that he belongs there and you belong here." She said. "Guess he's a lot smarter than I thought."

"What are you...Oh no! You got to him. Aunt Angelique what did you say?"

"I simply said that if he really cared for you he'd leave you alone let you marry Nathaniel."

"I am not marrying Nathaniel!"

"Now Marinette don't be ridiculous. There's a big difference between marriage material and a fling in the jungle."

"A fling in the jungle? Who said I had a fling in the jungle?"

"Oh please, you can't fool me. You'very been head over heels for that animal ever since you brought him here. Now dear that kind of love is fleeting you'll get over it."

"Unbelievable! This is just like you to do-..." Marinette then realized something. Wonder filled her eyes and her cheeks blushed a warm pink. "Did you just say love?"

"No!"

"You did."

"Marinette!"

"You're right."

"Don't say it!"

"I love him. I'm out of here."

"Marinette you can't love him! He's completely uncivilized! He's not even human! Tom say something!"

"Be careful out there honey." Tom said smiling warmly at his daughter.

"What?!" Angelique gasped.

"Goodbye Dad I love you!" Marinette hugged her father cheerfully and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Aunt Angelique!"

She hugged her aunt then happily ran out of the room much to her aunt's horror.

"Tom do something!"

"What would you have me do?" Tom said. "There's no stopping her. She's a woman in love."

"Oh God!" Angelique took a sip of wine and went after her niece. "Marinette!"

"God that woman is a pain in the ass." Tom sighed.

Despite protests from her aunt, Marinette packed her bags, bought a ticket to Africa, and rushed down to the airport. As for Adrien he too took a plane to Africa but while Marinette rode first class Adrien rode icognito in the baggage compartment of a cargo plane. It was extremely uncomfortable and he kept reminding himself that next time he get on a different plane. The plane landed in a native village, when they were unloading cargo he slipped off the plane and ran toward the jungle hoping and praying that Plagg and Tikki were alright. Luckily Mr. Pigeon and Simon had become completely lost in the jungle for days.

"Plagg we're being taken away." Tikki cried.

"Good we could use a vacation." He said calmly.

"Plagg do something!"

"I am. I'm listening to the news."

"What news?"

"Of the jungle."

"Sheesh." She groaned. "Mother was right I should've mated with that lion."

"I'm hungry." Plagg complained. "I want cheese."

"Shut up!" Mr. Pigeon snapped.

"Just ignore him." Simon said.

"Simon we've been wondering around in this God forsaken jungle for days! I think we're lost!"

"Have you two tried taking two lefts?" Plagg asked. "You'll find it's much easier to reach the village by doing that."

"Really?"

"Don't listen to him Pigeon! He's probably just trying to trick us!" Simon said.

"Is that right?" Plagg asked. "I'll have you two know I'm not in the habit of lying."

"Quiet you!" Mr. Pigeon snapped again.

"My don't you have a strong temper. Have you tried Dr. Francois's cage the rage method? I read that it was quite helpful."

"Shut up!"

"Let's keep moving Pigeon!"

"Plagg why would you tell them that?" Tikki whispered to her mate.

"Because I know these idoits are too stupid to listen to good advice. Sit back and watch the show."

The two poachers ended up going in circles for hours and hours meanwhile Adrien finally made it back to the tree house and found it in shambles. He found a patch of Plagg's fur which he sniffed and used it's scent to track them down. FiNall he found the two poachers and the cage that held his adopted parents inside.

"Simon look we're right back where we started." Mr. Pigeon complained.

"Well I tried but you boys are just two smart for me." Plagg chuckled.

"Oh no." Simon groaned.

Oh no was right because the two poachers-

"Hey!" Mr. Pigeon shouted at me. "Why don't you say something constructI've for a change? Like what we should do now?"

Because I don't like you!

"Well I hate you too ya snotty son of a-"

I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Watch your mouth there are children reading this.

"Mr. Pigeon were you fighting with the narrator?" Simon asked him.

"She started it."

Did not.

"Ya did too!"

Did not.

"You did too!"

Did not!

"Pigeon stop it!" Simon shouted. "And get back to work!"

Could we please stop this and continue with the story? Before I take you both out of this story.

"Fine." Mr. Pigeon told me.

Thank you, now where was I? Oh yes, so the two continued their futile crime unaware that justice was about to come flying out of a tree literally.

"Ahhh!" Adrien shouted jumping down from the tree and crash landing in the process. He quickly stood up and faced the two poachers. "Alright you two if you want Tikki and Plagg you'll have to go through me first."

"Let's kill him." Simon declared.

They lunged for Adrien who jumped out of the way causing them to run into a tree.

"You guys wanna fight? Let's fight!"


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien faced his two opponents and like a cat he pounced on to them knocking them down. Soon the three of them were in an all out brawl. Simon and Mr. Pigeon had underestimated Adrien's strength, agility, and fighting skills.

"Go for the eyes Adrien! The eyes!" Plagg cheered.

Simon and Mr. Pigeon then tripped Adrien, grabbed his wrists, and tied him behind his back.

"Ha! Two talking cats and a wild man! We'll be filthy rich!" Mr. Pigeon cheered

"Don't bet on that because I have friends in high places." Adrien said. He whistled then out of nowhere am elephant grabbed Simon and threw him into a tree where he was pelted with coconuts by monkeys. Then Nooroo and a flock of other birds swooped down and began chasing after Mr. Pigeon, one of which was launched right up into Mr. Pigeon's caboose.

"Ahh! Get it out! Get it out!" He shouted as the birds attacked him. "Simon help me!"

"I'm a little busy right now!" Simon replied trying to avoided getting hit by the coconuts.

Adrien sat up and held his tied wrists to Plagg who cut the ropes with his claws. But no sooner had he been freed then Simon managed to get out of the tree and pull out his gun which he aimed at Plagg and Tikki.

"I may not get rich off of their voices but I can make just as money off of their coats!" He shouted. "Rake One More Step And your kitty cats will serve as pelts!"

Adrien froze but then a female jungle call and looked over to see Marinette swinging down on a vine to kick Simon right in the face.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Wow this is really fun. I never thought- Oh!" Marinette's hand slipped and she fell, luckily Adrien caught her.

"Marinette what are you doing here?" Adrien said.

"I came back to tell you that I- Gun!"

"You gun?"

"No! Gun!" She pointed to Mr. Pigeon who picked up the gun and prepared to shoot them. In one swift move Adrien kicked him under his feet causing him to drop the gun and fall down. Adrien then grabbed him and Simon and bashed their heads knocking them out.

"Well done Adrien." Tikki said.

"You were great kid." Plagg said.

"My hero." Marinette said smiling at him.

Adrien smiled back then scooped up Marinette bridal style.

"Uh Adrien a little help please." Plagg said.

"Yeah just give me one moment."

"But- ugh!"

Adrien carried Marinette somewhere private and then put her down.

"Marinette why did you come back?" Adrien asked.

"To see you of course silly. But why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I...I thought you were better off without me. That I was standing in the way of your happiness. I know I don't deserve you."

"Oh Adrien you weren't keeping me from my happiness. You are my happiness."

"I don't understand."

"Adrien from the moment I've met you'very opened my eyes to an incredible new world. One that I couldn't even dream of. You make me laugh and smile. You're brave, gentle, and kind. You're...You're wonderful."

Her words made Adrien's heart leap into his throat, his cheeks turn red, and sweat started to drop down his neck. Did she love him? Did she really love him like he loved her? Couldn't be after all she was a high class heiress and he was just some wild man. But he dared to hope, hope that maybe just maybe she could love him.

"What I'm trying to say is that in my heart." She said. "I really, truly-"

"Haven't seen the light yet." A voice interrupted causing the two to look over and see a familiar red haired millionare.

"Nathaniel." Marinette said surprised.

"Nathaniel?" Adrien said confused.

Yes Nathaniel Krutzenburg had returned. After bribing a few officers he managed to sneak out of the African jail and joined a cult up shore where he became a minister and slightly succumbed to jungle madness.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Surprise Marinette I'm out of jail now and I've joined up with a cult that's made me a minister."

"Why on earth would you do a thing like that?"

"Well you see Marinette I've been thinking that if we keep waiting for a wedding forces are just going to try and keep us apart so I've decided to become a minister so I can marry you myself."

"But Nathaniel I'm not marrying you. In fact I never said yes when you proposed."

"Actually you are marrying me."

"Um...I think that you might have jungle madness because that us not going to happen."

"Oh but it is. You see I'm taking you back to Paris where we will be married." He sized her roughly by the arm and pulling her away. "Weather you want to or not."

"Adrien." Marinette said nervously.

"Okay now I'm really mad!" Adrien growled. "I'll tear off your-"

But the young man was then vrabbed, restrained, and tied up by several men in uniform.

"Everyone freeze now!" One of them ordered.

"Operation completed as ordered sir!" Another said.

"Thank you gentlemen." Nathaniel said. "You see monkey boy I figured you'd get in my way so I hired a few mercenaries. Say hello to Olaf, Gustav, Vladimir, and Phil. They're going to be taking you on a little trip and don't bother struggling because they're highly trained in dealing with wild animals."

Adrien struggled to get loose but it was all in vain.

"Alright gentlemend take him away and please feel free to use violent acts if he resists."

"Wait! Where are they taking him?" Marinette asked.

"To a nice little facility where he'll meet lots of crazy people like him. Now let's get going." He said dragging her along.

"Adrien." Marinette said struggling not to go with him.

"Marinette!" Adrien said still trying to break free. "No! Stop! You can't take her! I won't let you!"

"Ahh!" Marinette shrieked when Nathaniel grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and began to carray her off. "Adrien! No! Let go of me!"

"Marinette!"


	13. Chapter 13

While Nathaniel dragged Marinette off to marry him Adrien continued to fight and struggle to escape the mercenaries. But he was outnumbered and there fore unable break their strong grips so he was tied up and caged like an animal. But the wild boy had another trick or two, he noticed that the cage was no empty so an idea came into his head. When they locked him in the cage he began making whistling, eeking, and growling noises.

"Shut up!" One of the mercenaries hissed at him.

"Let's shoot him with a tranquilizer dart!" Another suggested.

Just then the men felt intense breathing on their necks. They turned around to see an angry panther, leopard, elephant, gorilla, and a bird glaring down at them.

"Attack!" Nooroo squawked.

The elephant grabbed Vladimir with his trunk and launched him into the river, Plagg and Tikki lunged for Gustav and Olaf, and Wayzz began wrestling Phil while Nooroo started pecking on his head repeatedly. Once they had captured all the mercenaries and the two poachers Simon and Mr, Pigeon and locked them up in a cage.

"Good work everyone." Adrien said once he had been freed. "Now I must go save my lady but before I do." He went up to the elephant and whispered something in his ears "Let a rip kwami!"

The elephant called Kwami nodded and raided his leg over the cage.

"NOOOOO!" The mercenaries and poachers shouted in fear of what was to come.

Meanwhile Marinette was trying everything she could to get away from her mentally ill ex intended fiancé.

"Nathaniel let go of me!" She demanded. "Please you're not well! You need a doctor! I can help you!"

"You'll help me alright! You'll help me by being my wife!"

"You're hurting me!"

"Then behave and I won't have to!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I even consider marrying you! You're insane! I mean look at yourself! Your eyes are red, you're burning up, heck I think you're evrn foaming at the mouth! You're sick!"

"Yeah lovesick for you!"

"No! I mean being in this jungle for so long without proper medical care has driven you nuts! Forget the whole forced marriage thing! When need to get you to a doctor!"

"Be quiet! I don't need a doctor! And when we get back to Paris we are getting married right away!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes! I have the whole thing mapped out! Up this river there's a boat."

"Nathaniel stop this! This is crazy! I doubt that there's even a- Ahhhh!"

They had walked right off a nearby ledge but luckily for them they ended up landing in the river where a boat was. Marinette tried to swim away but Nathaniel grabbed her and forced her on to it. Not too far away Adrien was running as fast as he could while trying to follow Nathaniel and Marinette's tracks. Following them he realized that were headed up the river where huge rapids were.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me they went up there!"

But his fear was confirmed when he saw them in a boat heading for them.

"Uhh Nathaniel." Marinette said.

"What?"

"By any chance does this river have rapids?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Look!"

She pointed to the rapid waves that began hitting and pushing their boat around.

"Uh-oh." Adrien said.

"Help!" Marinette cried bouncing up and down in the boat about to fall off. "Adrien!"

"Hang on Marinette! I'm coming!" Adrien called. "I have to get over there. But how? How?!"

Ahem! Hands him a vine.

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

It's what I'm here for. So with vine in hand Adrien made his aim on where he hoped to land and needless to say that it wouldn't be pretty.

"Biggest swing in jungle history." He said. "It's going to hurt very much but I have to do it because it's my only chance of saving Marinette. Oh boy."

He took a deep breath, gripped the vine tightly, gathered up all his strength, and without anymore hesitation he jumped off the branch he was standing on and while letting out a brave jungle call swung like the wind toward a get big tree that stood at the edge of the river.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." Adrien said preparing for pain.

"Adrien watch out for that tree!" Marinette cried.

But as usually her warning came too late and then Boom! Crash! Smack! He hit the tree harder than he ever had creating a loud noise that shook the jungle and left Adrien in pain.

"What the-" Nathaniel said.

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette called.

"I don't feel so good." Adrien groaned.

The tree broke and fell over just above the boat creating a large splash that got water in Nathaniel's eyes. As quick as possible Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her out of the boat, into his arms and placed something else in her place. When Nathaniel opened his eyes he was in a dark cave.

"Okay that's it! We are getting married now! Say I do Marinette!"

"I do!" A voice eeked.

"That's it we're married now to take a look at my bride." He turned on a lighter to see better and was horrified to see that he had just married a monkey.

"No!"

By his shouts of terror were silenced by the monkey kissing him repeatedly. Back on the tree Adrien and Marinette sat across from each other, hand in hand, and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I thought I had lost you." Adrien said.

"Adrien do you know what I tried to tell you earlier? I was trying to say that I love you."

"You love me?" He asked surprised.

"So much." She smiled.

"I...I love you too."

He smiled back, they leaned in closer, with their hearts beating and their cheeks blushing until finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. Yes Adrien had received the first of his kiss that didn't come from an animal. And a month later a great wedding was held in the jungle and all the people of Africa and Paris came together to witness as the Parisian Heiress and the King of the Jungle joined their hearts together in wedded bliss. It was a lovely ceremony which was held on the sunniest day in the jungle, Marinette wore the french lace wedding dress the belonged to Adrien's mother and a veil of red and pink jungle flowers while Adrien wore a black fur cape with fur that Plagg and the other panthers lent him and his father's church pants. Wayzz served as the minister and Nooroo served as the ring bearer.

"May I have the rings?" Wayzz asked.

Nooroo dropped the black onyx ring in one of his paws and an ivory white ring in the other. Adrien placed the white one on Marinette's finger and she placed the black one on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, wild man and woman, and king and queen of the jungle. You may kiss the bride."

Their lips once again joined in a passionate kiss and the guests of people and animals began to cheer for them.

"I'm so happy!" Tikki sniffed.

"Me too. He doesn't need us anymore Tikki but he's happy. Now who wants Camenbert?" Plagg said.

The animals hurried over to the buffet table much to the annoyance of Angelique.

"Tom I wish you would do something about all these monkeys and Ani also I feel like Jane Goodall." She complained to her brother.

"Madame I knew Jane Goodall and you are no Jane Goodall." Wayzz said.

"Tom! Did that monkey just speak?" She said nervously.

"Actually Madame I'm an ape."

"Ahh! Talking monkey!" She screamed fainting.

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I'm an app not a monkey?"

Tom could only shrug and laugh. Meanwhile all the bridesmaids led by Alya gathered around to catch the bouquet. When Marinette threw it Alya caught it but two female baboons began to wrestle her for it.

"Hey give it back! I caught it fair and square you pink butt baboons!" But in the end they won the bouquet and pushed Alya right into the strong arms of Nino. "Ooooh la, la, and you're a big hairy ape aren't you?"

"Yes! Thank you God!" Nino said excitedly.

Yes it was a beautiful wedding and at the end of the day Adrien and Marinette rode off on the back of Kwami the elephant toward their honeymoon where they would live happily ever- wait! What do you mean the story isn't over yet? But I was told that this was the last chapter. What do you mean the author changed her mind? Why wasn't I informed earlier? Ugh! They don't tell me things anymore! The narrator is always the last to know. Okay so the story isn't entirely over yet folks so stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

Three months had passed since Adrien and Marinette were married and they were living happily together in wedded bliss. They were very much in love and spent almost every moment of every day together but nothing was perfect. For one thing Marinette had a little difficulty adjusting to her new life in the jungle. Clothes, hair, and hygiene wasn't much of a problem. She was a seamstress so she could sew her own clothes, due to the jungle's constant heat she mostly wore just a strapless red sun dress she made. If she needed a bath she would bathe in the stream by the water fall and there were plenty of herbs and plants that could serve as soap. She had a brush and a comb to fix her hair and she always kept a lily flower in her hair for an extra feminie touch. Food and living areas weren't an issue either, there was plenty of fruit, fish, and meat to eat and the tree house she lived in with Adrien was very comfortable but what did trouble her was that sometimes she felt like a burden to her husband.

He was strong, fast, could climb trees, swing on vines, fight wild animals, and she...Well she couldn't really do any of that. Not to mention she was rather clumsy and would sometimes end up getting into trouble that Adrien would have to save her from. For example sometimes when was gathering fruit or fish she would slip and accidentally fall out of the tree or into the river, luckily Adrien was always there to catch her or get her out and though her husband didn't seem at all bothered by this she still couldn't help but feel like she was burdening him.

"Okay I almost got it." She was in a tree reaching for some fruit when suddenly the branch she was standing on broke and she fell. Adrien quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine thank you." She said. "You must be getting tired of that."

"Not really." He said. "I brought you something."

"What is it?"

In his hand he held a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Oh Adrien." She said taking them. "You're so sweet."

"You know Marinette you're the most beautiful creature I've seen in all of my life."

"Oh come on I'm not that pretty."

"You're right you're not pretty you're beautiful."

"You're only saying that because I'm the only one your age that you've been with."

"So what if you are? That doesn't change anything."

"But what if...What if you met another woman your age? One more beautiful and better matched for you than me?"

"That will never happen because there is no woman better matched for me than you." He kissed her cheek making her smile and blush. She really was lucky to have him. "Listen I'm going to go hunting, I'll see you when I get home tonight."

"Alright see you then."

Adrien grabbed his spear and went into the jungle to hunt for dinner. He found especially difficult to find some oxen or cattle to hunt today. It was almost like all the herds had moved on somewhere else. He followed the tracks led by the herds and it led him to a part of the jungle he had never seen before. It was a city, an ancient looking city filled with statues, alters, idols, and ancient artitectures. He wondered where he was, little did he know that this place was the forbidden city known as Opar. It was home to jackals and neanderthal like men who made human sacrifices to false gods. Adrien had a bad feeling about this place so he decided to leave but just before he could he was attacked by vicious jackals. The growled, snarled, and snapped at him. They jumped on to him and tried to devour him but he was stronger than them and easily threw them off of him.

When their pets proved to be useless, the neanderthal like men went to kill him. They were surprised how strong Adrien was. He fought no better than a lion or a panther proving to be quite a challenge. The noise caused by the fight caught the attention Opar's ruler, the high priestess and only woman in the city Lila. An extremely attractive young woman with long chestnut hair and olive eyes, dressed in just an orange bra and sarong. She was right in the middle of trying to choose a suitable mate when she heard the attack.

"What is that infernal racket?!" She demanded as she followed the noise. "Can't you brainless apes see that I'm trying to find a mate?!"

But she was cut off at the sight before her. A young man, handsome and strong, able to fight off both her jackals and her slaves. Who was this man? She wondered. No this was no man this was a God. He was a mate worthy of her, not these ugly, ape like slobs.

"My pets, my slaves, cease this violence at once." She ordered.

The men and jackals stopped attacking Adrien at her word. The wild man picked himself up and watched as the priestess made her way down the stairway of a temple carrying a staff that resembled some kind of dog god or demon.

"I see we have a guest." She said smiling at him. "And who is this that fights with the strength of ten lions?"

"Hi I'm Adrien." Adrien said brushing the dirt off of himself. "Sorry for intruding Miss, I was just looking for meat to hunt."

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Lila queen of this great land, the jackals are my pets and these dim-witted gorillas who call themselves men are my servants. A thousand apologies for their rude welcome."

"That's okay no harm done. Look I'll just go now before I cause anymore trouble."

"But it is awfully late, I insist you stay the night."

"That's very kind of you but I need to get home if I don't my family and my friends will be worried."

"But you're hurt." She said eyeing his wound. "Surely you can stay and recover for tonight."

"But what about my family?"

"I'm sure they'd understand."

"I don't know...Alright but I better send them a message just to let them know I'm okay."

"Wonderful I shall have my servants prepare a room for you and a feast served in your honor."

"Thanks."

Once Adrien was settled he whistled for Nooroo and told him to message Marinette and the animals that he was injured and wouldn't be home until morning. However when Nooroo saw where he was he began to panic.

"Adrien do you not know where you are?"

"No I- Achoo! Don't. Where am I- Achoo!"

"You're in Opar!"

"Opar? The place Plagg and Tikki always told me never to go."

"Yes! You need to get out of here! Right away!"

"Why? It doesn't seem so bad aside from the jackals. Ah...Achoo!"

"Adrien the people here are mindless savages! They'll tear you apart or worse they'll sacrifice you! That's probably the only reason you're still alive!"

"Well the men weren't really nice but that woman was."

"What woman? There are hardly any women here."

"Their leader what was her name again? Oh yeah Lila."

"Their leader is a woman?! Wait is she priestess?"

"Yes."

"Oh no! They're going to sacrifice you! I can feel it in my feathers!"

"Calm down bird brain. Achoo! Look if you're really that concerned for my safety then I'll leave."

"Please do!"

"I will but I might be late so go tell Marinette and the others so they won't worry okay?"

"Alright but please be careful."

"I will."

Nooroo the spread his wings and flew back to the tree house to tell everyone the news. As for Adrien he wasn't sure if Nooroo was right or over exaggerating but he had feeling that maybe this city wasn't as safe as he first thought. So he figured he'd leave after he ate. Little did he know that Lila had big plans for him. No she wasn't going to sacrifice him, she was going to seduce him into being with her mate. Would he succumb to her charms? Or would he remain faithful to his wife? In my opinion probably the second option but if he refuses I don't think they'll part ways on friendly terms.


End file.
